4L3X
by Opel Vectra
Summary: This is the beginning of the end for Miss Hattie's Home for Girls... because a robot sent by a anti child-abuse organisation is on his way to expose Miss Hattie and save the girls...
1. During Despicable Me (part 1)

Miss Hattie's Home for Girls…

7pm…

The one who has a face como un burro was now introducing another kid to break mentally…

Alexandrina…

After another cookie selling,

Margo, Edith and Agnes had to hear one more time Miss Hattie's rude comments about their results just like she did in a Illumination film introducing their future dad…

But the three girls hide a bottle of apple juice that a costumer gave to them under Edith's hat and brought them to every girl from the orphanage…

They even asked "Alexandrina" about it but Agnes accidentally spilled some on her, or him, or it…

Alexandrina was actually a robot called 4L3X whose mission was to save the girls from Miss Hattie…


	2. During Despicable Me (part 2)

Miss Hattie's Home for Girls…

Quarter past 7…

4L3X lost his little girl holographic disguise much to every girl's surprise (or horror)

(some girls screamed)

Margo (takes a broom to protect her sisters)

"Who are you?

Or should I say…What are you?"

4L3X

"I am 4L3X…

My mission is to save you all…"

Edith

"Save us?"

Agnes

"From what?"

4L3X (morphs into Alexandrina)

"Someone's coming! Hide the bottle, quick!"

Miss Hattie arrived

Miss Hattie

"I heard screaming girls…

Why were you screaming?"

Agnes

"Erm…there was a spider under my bed and…

Sorry Miss…"

Miss Hattie

"Yeah, right…

I've got my eye on you girls…"

Miss Hattie closed the door…

4L3X took his original form when Miss Hattie left …

4L3X

"My mission is to save you from Miss Hattie

I've been created by the NOSPANKING Corporation…

You have been mistreated for too long,

And now… (Destroys the box of shame with his laser ray)

You're gonna escape this orphanage"

Penny

"He's right…

I have a plan!

When we'll clean the floor, we'll hide invisible mousetraps so Miss Hattie could…"

Margo

"But we don't want to escape!

All we want to do is getting adopted by parents!

Right girls?"

4L3X (taking the form of Margo and mimicking her)

"I don't wanna escape!

All I wanna do is waiting until I'm getting adopted by parents!

You're wasting your time girls! Just get away from here!

Don't hesitate, when the time comes, just act!

What?"

Margo

"Don't…you…ever…do that again!

If you ever turn into me I'll…"

4L3X

"My apologies…

Watch this girls…

(Morphs into Miss Hattie)

Hi, I'm Miss Hattie,

I've got a big fat butt and I've got my eye on you girls…"

Every girls of the orphanage were getting attached to 4L3X…

Penny (the girl that went many times on the box of shame), she even fell in love with 4L3X when he turned into Justin Bieber…

Margo didn't like 4L3X and robots for one reason…

4L3X's big brother 34RL accidentally machine-gunned Margo, Edith and Agnes's mother while chasing robbers and several years after their mom almost had gruties…

34RL was too dangerous and 4L3X had to stop him…


	3. During Despicable Me (part 3)

Many days later,

Margo, Edith and Agnes are adopted by a bald man named Gru…

Margo fought her fear of robots thanks to Gru and his evil scientist accomplice Dr Nefario…

But the three girls came back at the orphanage because Gru only wanted them to steal a shrink ray from his rival Vector so Gru can shrink the moon…

When Vector kidnapped Margo, Edith and Agnes,

4L3X wanted to save them but his mission was to save all the girls from Miss Hattie…

Instead of delivering cookies, Penny and some of her friends were trying to escape by the window but Miss Hattie saw them…

Miss Hattie (catches Penny's arm)

"Excuse me girls but…

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

4L3X

"Let her go"

Miss Hattie

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Who are you?

What are you doing here?"

4L3X

"I am 4L3X

I am sent by NOSPANKING Corporation who learned that you're responsible for mistreating little girls of your orphanage…

So leave the girls alone or be gone …"

Miss Hattie

"How dare you!

Look here you bucket of bolts!

Get out of here or I call the police!"

Miss Hattie was ranting at 4L3X but that "bucket of bolts" threw a cream pie on her …

When the owner of the orphanage striked back, 4L3X transformed into a mouse to scare her as the one with the same voice as Lucy Wilde stepped into wet cement that 4L3X spilled...

4L3X

"I'll take care of that old hag…

Get away from here girls and never come back!"

While the robot was talking to the kids, Miss Hattie punched the robot like in her martial arts lessons and frees herself from the cement…

4L3X was a hardly damaged and Miss Hattie brought the robot in the bathroom to teach him a lesson and rust him in the shower…

Miss Hattie

"Nobody calls Kristen Hattie a old hag…

Sayonara Stupid Robot!"

Miss Hattie was about to celebrate her victory but Penny knocked her incouncious with a broom…

Penny came to the Robocop lookalike she fell for, hugging him…

Penny's POV:

"My hero…"

Some minutes later,

Miss Hattie was arrested for child abuse and her orphanage was shut down thanks to 4L3X's heroic act and the other girls found another orphanage which treated them much better…

Except one…

Penny

"4L3X wait!...

Thanks…"

4L3X

"No, thank you…

But you shouldn't be alone, you should be in the other orphanage with other girls or find adoptive parents…"

Penny

"But Alex…

Do you mind if I call you Alex?"

4L3X

"No …"

Penny

"Alex…

I wanna stay with you…"

4L3X

"My next mission is too dangerous for you…

Go to the other orphanage and be safe…

I'll visit you…I promise…"

Penny

"Okay…

But please be careful…"

4L3X transforms into a Ferrari and leaves a happy crying Penny…

4L3X

"I will…"


	4. After Despicable Me 3 (ending)

Six years after 4L3X's first mission,

At Margo, Edith and Agnes's house,

A boy named Niko and his mom who lived in Freedonia were knocking at the door…

Niko was in love with Margo who rejected him several days ago and Niko's mom was so angry at Margo and the girls's adoptive and Gru's wife that has the same voice as Miss Hattie Lucy Wilde that she wanted to get even…

Niko's mom was about to fight Lucy but a robot came on time to stop Niko's mom with his pie cannon…

Agnes- hey look! That's…

Edith- that's the robot who have put Miss Hattie behind bars, his name is…

Margo- 4L3X… Thank you robot… for once, we're really glad to see you…

Niko's mom (who was part of Freedonian mob) tried to get away from 4L3X but was handcuffed by Penny who joined NOSPANKING Corporation as 4L3X's human girlfriend…

Margo Edith and Agnes then introduced 4L3X and Penny to their parents…

THE END


End file.
